Come To Pass
by wjobsessed
Summary: Lincoln Lee finds an unlikely witness to a crime involving shapeshifters, or does he? P/O, but not P/O fluff. AU. Rated K for now. Now titled! Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I'm back with a new story, because the muse just won't let me get away without writing this.**

**Please note: This is quite different from my usual stuff, and this is definitely not P/O fluff. I will continue this if you review.**

**I don't own anything that has to do with the TV show 'Fringe.' All mistakes are mine.**

**I am borrowing from a book that was highlighted in Season 3 of the series. A cyber cookie to the first one who can tell me the name of it, and also, which Fringe episode I am toying with. :)**

**Also, I could not come up with a title yet, which is unusual for me. If you have any suggestions please send them my way. Thanks!**

Untitled-Chapter 1

Lincoln Lee pushed his glasses further back on his face and watched as the tugboat moved past them on the dark waters of Hudson Bay. Plumes of steam escaped its symmetrical stacks as it headed out toward the open waters. His parnter, Olivia Dunham, was squatting next to him, continuing to stare at the second of the two lifeless shapeshifter bodies decorating the ground adjacent to the bay. Copious puddles of silver liquid beneath them sat atop the macadam and reflected the clouds in the sky. Not far from them lay two other bodies, with crimson puddles, not silver.

"What do you think they were looking for?" Olivia asked looking up at him, her face serious.

Lincoln shook his head. "Don't know yet, but Broyles should be here soon. Maybe he's gotten an update."

Olivia rubbed her gloved hands together and then tugged her navy-colored knit hat further down on her scalp as she stood up. She wished they'd had time to stop for a second cup of coffee on their way to Manhattan.

Suddenly a man's sharp voice sounded. "Agents Dunham and Lee!" the police chief yelled."We've got a live one over here. Someone call the medics!"

Lincoln and Olivia shared a look before they ran to join the middle-aged man in dress blues on his knees, bracing a younger man's head neck with his hand.

"I think we've got a witness," Chief Donaldson told them excitedly. As excited as the police chief was, both Olivia and Lincoln sighed when they heard the bloody gurgle welling up from the man's throat. Olivia got down and as close to the man's face as she could.

"I'm Agent Dunham. Can you tell me your name and what happened?" she asked him trying to hide her horror as pink froth exited the man's mouth and ran across his cheek and down towards his neck.

"Tom Ferrera," the man replied, obviously struggling to get the words out. "Vince and I were supervising the unloading when these 2 men approached and asked where the shipment had come from. I told them Singapore. Then they just opened fire." The man was silent for a few seconds and then became suddenly anxious. He grabbed Olivia's arm. "Right after I got hit. I-I saw it. This bright blue light over the water. And a noise like a firework or somethin'." He stopped to cough and spit onto the macadam. "Where the light hit the water. It..it looked like there was a man's body, in the water!"

He pointed with shaky fingers over Olivia's shoulder 30 yards away, into Hudson Bay. "How long was I out? He might be dead. That guy. You gotta go look. A body's gonna freeze to death in the water today-you gotta go look!" The younger man was suddenly overwhelmed with a horrible cough and expectorated a small amount of bright crimson.

Olivia nodded at him. "OK, you have to calm down, Tom. The paramedics will be here soon."

Olivia gave Lincoln another look, as if to ask hm with her eyes whether he believed the man's story about a body suddenly showing up in the frigid waters of Hudson Bay behind them.

The loud and shrill ring of a cell phone pierced the air. Olivia retrieved the phone from her navy peacoat pocket and answered it on the third ring. "Dunham," she said into it forcefully."Yes, Sir. I will," she said moments later, and stuck the phone back into her pocket.

Olivia turned back to Lincoln who was watching the color change on Tom Ferrera's face."Broyles will be here in a minute. He wants me to go check out a lead about 2 miles from here. You OK?" The unfinished phrase was more of a statement than a question. Without waiting for his reply, Oliva stood up.

"Yeah, go, I got this," Lincoln replied flatly, still watching their witness.

Olivia Dunham nodded briefly toward Lincoln and the police chief and moved quickly toward her government-issued, black SUV. Moments later the engine turned over and Olivia left the scene.

The man on the ground grabbed Lincoln's shoulder as Olivia sped away. He cleared another coughing fit. "Hey, you gonna go check on that poor guy in the water?" His voice was weaker than before.

Lincoln looked at Chief Donaldson, and then back at the man on the ground. "Sir, where exactly did you see this body again?" Lincoln asked, half convinced the dying man was hallucinating.

"Not far over there. Hurry..." Tom's breathing became more labored. "He'll freeze to death if he hasn't already," Tom Ferrera said, slurring the last two words. The sudden, distant sound of an ambulance's wail filled the air around them. Tom tried to move.

"Sir. Stay still. The ambulance will be here shortly," Lincoln commanded him softly, knowing in his gut it wouldn't be in time.

Tom Ferrera shook his head 'no,' and squeezed Lincoln's arm. Lincoln moved closer to his face, aware of what was coming. "Tell my wife...I love her." Tom's hand slackened and slipped to the ground. Lincoln watched as his eyes rolled back and he became still. This was the part of his job Lincoln hated the most, because it reminded him of his father's death.

Lincoln walked toward the murky water in the direction the man had pointed out. A part of him wanted to believe Tom Ferrera had been having a near-death hallucination, yet another part of him wanted to find a body, and one that was still alive to give them a lead. Suddenly it looked like something was sticking out of the not-so-deep water. Lincoln blinked and took a second look. There was definitely something there, and he suddenly realized he'd have to get into the water to get a better look.

"Crap," he said to himself as he peeled off his gloves and stuck them in his pockets.

Ten steps later Lincoln caught a glimpse of a man's body floating in front of him and his mind jumped into gear. The color of the man's skin was pale, but not blue. Instinctively, Lincoln started pulling the lifeless body towards the shore. With one shaking hand he extracted his cell phone from his pocket and hit a button. "I need an ambulance to my 20 _now_!" he shouted into it. Lincoln replaced the phone in his pocket without disconnecting the call. Quickly, yet cautiously, he hauled the body to the water's edge and put a finger on the man's neck checking for a pulse. To his surprise he felt a weak one present.

Trying to ignore the cold seeping into his legs, Lincoln tilted the man's face up and felt a light puff of air exit his nostrils. _He's alive!_ Lincoln thought to himself, trying to suppress the excitement of the idea that he may be staring at a witness. _Or not_, his mind warned him.

Lincoln studied the man's appearance as he waited anxiously for the second ambulance. His mind already rattling off the findings. _In his 30's, in good physical shape-considering, dark clothing head-to-toe, brown hair, no wedding band..._

Lincoln steered his attention to the man's face, staring into it, daring it to tell him more. Suddenly, the man's eyes snapped open and Lincoln and the man on the ground were staring at each other. As Lincoln's heart rate spiked in response, the man expression changed, as though he was evaluating something and drawing a negative conclusion.

As Lincoln Lee opened his mouth to say something to the mysterious man he'd just rescued from the water, there was a blinding light that totally engulfed them both.

**Please Review. It makes my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with an update. Sorry it took a bit. A huge THANK YOU to all who are following and/or reviewing this. :)**

**Also, thanks to those who are trusting me by favoriting this after only 1 chapter!**

**A shout-out to loneguppy, SamSpade, and blazingphoenix18, who correctly guessed the book I'm borrowing from, which is "Winter's Tale" by Mark Helprin. We see young Olivia reading this in her home in "Subject 13." If you don't mind an almost 700-page book you should check it out, as there are similarities to its main character, Peter Lake, and Peter Bishop in our beloved series.**

**I think I was too quick to ask which Fringe episode I'm hinting at. Many of you thought "Momentum Deferred," which is a great guess, but as soon as you read this chapter I think you'll get the episode I was really looking for.**

**Thank you to those of you who offered titles for this fic, I really appreciate it. After rewatching an episode the other day (can you tell which one?) I took the liberty of naming it myself.**

**If you enjoy this second chapter, please review, because I have some interesting ideas ahead. :)**

Come To Pass-Chapter 2

Lincoln Lee pushed his glasses further back on his face and watched as the tugboat moved past them on the dark waters of Hudson Bay. Plumes of steam escaped its symmetrical stacks as it headed out toward the open waters. His parnter, Olivia Dunham, was squatting next to him, continuing to stare at the second of the two lifeless shapeshifter bodies decorating the ground adjacent to the bay. Copious puddles of silver liquid beneath them sat atop the macadam and reflected the clouds in the sky. Not far from them lay another body, with an expanding crimson puddle, instead of silver.

"What do you think they were looking for?" Olivia asked looking up at him, her face serious.

Lincoln shook his head. "Don't know yet, but Broyles should be here soon. Maybe he's gotten an update." Lincoln watched curiously as his partner's face changed. "What?" he asked her, wondering what was going through her mind.

"I...just got a sense of deja vu," she replied. "As though we've been here before and I've asked you that before-word for word."

Lincoln Lee stood up and smiled down at her. "I read that déjà vu is fate's way of telling you that you're exactly where you're supposed to be. That's why you feel like you've been there before. You are right in line with you're own destiny."

Olivia rubbed her gloved hands together and then tugged her navy-colored knit hat further down on her scalp as she stood up. "Well, do you believe that?" As soon as the words left her mouth she frowned. It felt as if she'd said that before also. She felt cold, and wished they'd had time to stop for a second cup of coffee on their way Manhattan.

"I'm not sure," Lincoln replied as he pulled the collar up on his navy peacoat to cover his neck from the cold. " But to be honest, Liv, it does feel as though we've been here before at this very crime scene. Weird?"

Suddenly a man's sharp voice sounded. "Agents Dunham and Lee!" the police chief sounded."We've got a live one over here. Someone call the medics!"

Lincoln and Olivia shared a look before they ran to join the middle-aged man in dress blues on his knees, bracing a younger man's head neck with his hand.

"I think we've got a witness," Chief Donaldson told them excitedly. As excited as the police chief was, both Olivia and Lincoln sighed when they heard the bloody gurgle welling up from the man's throat. Olivia got down and as close to the man's face as she could.

"I'm Agent Dunham. Can you tell me your name and what happened?" she asked him trying to hide her horror as pink froth exited the man's mouth and ran across his cheek and down towards his neck.

"Vince Pasquale," the man replied, obviously struggling to get the words out. "Tom and I were supervising the unloading when these 2 men approached and asked where the shipment had come from. I told them Singapore. Then they just opened fire." The man was silent for a few seconds and then became suddenly anxious. He grabbed Olivia's arm. "Right after I got hit. I-I saw it. This bright blue light over the water. And a noise like a firework or somethin'." He stopped to cough and spit onto the macadam. "Where the light hit the water. It..it looked like there was a man's body, in the water."

He pointed with shaky fingers over Olivia's shoulder 30 yard away, into Hudson Bay. "How long was I out? He might be dead. That guy. You gotta go look. A body's gonna freeze to death in the water today-you gotta go look!" The younger man was suddenly overwhelmed with a horrible cough and expectorated a small amount of bright crimson. When the coughing stopped the man tried to speak again. 'Where's Tom?"

Olivia nodded at him. "OK, you have to calm down, Vince. The paramedics will be here soon." Olivia gave Lincoln another look, as if to ask hm with her eyes whether he believed the man's story about a body suddenly showing up in the frigid waters of Hudson Bay behind them.

The loud and shrill ring of a cell phone pierced the air. Olivia retrieved the phone from her navy peacoat pocket and answered it on the third ring. "Dunham," she said into it forcefully."Yes, Sir," she said moments later, and stuck the phone back into her pocket. She turned back to Lincoln who was watching the color change on Vince Pasquale's face. "Broyles will be here in 5 minutes."

"Good" Lincoln replied flatly, still watching their only witness.

The man on the ground grabbed Lincoln's shoulder as forcefully as he could . He cleared another coughing fit. "Hey, you gonna go check on that poor guy in the water?" His voice was weaker than before.

Lincoln looked at Chief Donaldson, and then back at Tom. "Sir, where exactly did you see this body again?" Lincoln asked, half convinced the dying man was hallucinating.

"Not far over there. Hurry..." Tom's breathing became more labored. "He'll freeze to death if he hasn't already," Vince Pasqual said slurring the last two words. The sudden, distant sound of an ambulance's wail filled the air around them. Vince tried to move.

"Sir. Stay still. The ambulance will be here shortly," Lincoln commanded him softly, knowing in his gut it wouldn't be in time.

Vince shook his head 'no,' and squeezed Lincoln's arm as Olivia looked on. Lincoln moved closer to his face, aware of what was coming. "Tell my girlfriend...I love her." Tom's hand slackened and slipped to the ground. Lincoln watched as his eyes rolled back and he became still. This was the part of his job he hated the most, because it reminded him of his father's death. Lincoln and Olivia just watched as Chief Donaldson removed his hand from behind the man's neck.

"Do you believe his story?" the police chief asked Lincoln with sad eyes.

Lincoln got up and wiped the gravel from his gloves. "I guess we need to check it out." He nodded to Olivia who had also risen. She followed him as he headed toward where the man had pointed. Spinning around, Lincoln stopped Olivia in her tracks. "This is where binoculars would come in handy. If there _is_ something out there, _you're _staying on shore. Got it, Dunham?" He locked eyes with her, knowing if it weren't so cold he'd lose this battle.

Olivia nodded at him. "Okay, Boss," she answered Lincoln, giving him a little smirk.

Both agents walked toward the murky water in the direction the man had pointed out. A part of Lincoln wanted to believe Vince Pasqual had been having a near-death hallucination, yet another part of him wanted to find a body, and one that was still alive to give them a lead.

Suddenly it looked like something was sticking out of the not-so-deep water. Lincoln blinked and took a second look. There was definitely something out there, and he suddenly realized he'd have to get into the water to get a better look. He put a hand up to stop Olivia's movements. "Right there. There's something out there, see it?"

Olivia just nodded, secretly glad her partner was the one about to wade out there, and not herself.

"Crap!" Lincoln said aloud, as he peeled off his gloves and started to stick them in his pockets.

Olivia reached out for his gloves. "Give them to me. You don't know _how _wet you're going to get."

"Right," Lincoln replied and slapped the leather gloves into her hand.

Olivia watched as Lincoln Lee cautiously got acclimated to the frigid water. He appeared as though it wasn't affecting him, but Olivia knew it had to be freezing cold.

Fifteen steps straight out Lincoln caught a glimpse of a man's body floating in front of him and his mind jumped into gear. The color of the man's skin was pale, but not blue. Instinctively, Lincoln started pulling the lifeless body towards the shore.

As soon as Olivia caught a glimpse of a man's wet, floating body, she pulled her cell phone from her pocket and hit a button. "I need an ambulance to my 20 _now_!" she shouted into it. Olivia replaced the phone in her pocket without disconnecting the call.

Quickly, yet cautiously, Lincoln hauled the body to the water's edge and put a finger on the man's neck checking for a pulse. To his surprise he felt a weak one present. Trying to ignore the cold seeping into his legs, Lincoln tilted the man's face up and felt a light puff of air exit his nostrils. "He's still breathing, Liv!," Lincoln shouted to Olivia who had moved to join him. Lincoln tried to suppress the excitement of the idea that they may be staring at a witness. _Or not_, his mind warned him.

Lincoln studied the man's appearance as he waited anxiously for the second ambulance. His mind already rattling off the findings. _In his 30's, in good physical shape-considering, dark clothing head-to-toe, brown hair, no wedding band..._

Olivia moved in closer so she could study the man's face. She took a quick mental survey of his appearance, build, and race, as her training demanded. Then her eyes went back to his face and she stared at it, daring it to tell her more. Olivia gasped as she accidentally touched one of his hands. It was cold, but not the cold of death as she remembered it from her early days in the field. She was shocked to feel a sudden vibration in her hand where it had made contact with the floating man's. As she reflected on this, she heard the sound of a vehicle's door closing. _Thank God, _she said as she closed her eyes for a moment.

When she opened her eyes she saw the man's eyes were open and staring into hers. They were the deepest blue Olivia had ever seen. Then the man's expression changed, as though he was evaluating something and drawing a positive conclusion. Olivia blinked instinctively and when she opened her eyes again, the man's eyes were closed. She felt hands pushing her away and picking the man's body up. Olivia took two steps back, visibly shaken.

"Lincoln, did you see that?" she asked her partner, breathily, who was watching as the paramedics loaded the man onto a gurney and into the ambulance.

"See what?" he asked, watching her. Anyone watching could see Lincoln was starting to suffer the effects of wading into the freezing water, but Lincoln wasn't thinking about himself as he watched his partner. He'd seen her spooked before but it had been a long time ago. As Lincoln stared at her and the wind whipped up, Olivia started to doubt what she thought she had seen.

Lincoln continued to stand there and stare at his partner of two years as the ambulance hurried away, rubbing his legs with his hands. "You OK, Liv?"

Olivia Dunham was speechless for a few seconds. She realized whatever had happened, or _not_ happened, would need to be pondered in a different location. She watched as Lincoln started to shiver. Olivia shook her head. "Yeah. Let's get you out of here."

He didn't argue with her, as she put her hands on his back and led them back to her black SUV on autopilot. Her thoughts were scattered, as though trying to find a solution to a puzzle she didn't even know.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with a new chapter. Thanks to all who are continuing to follow this story.**

**I own nothing to do with Fringe, the show.**

**Please review. It really does make my day.**

Come To Pass-Chapter 3

Olivia Dunham watched as they both peeled their dark gloves off at the same time, and stuck them in their coat pockets. It was another record-breaking cold day in Manhattan, and Olivia wondered to herself when this current cold spell would snap. She also realized, glancing around the aseptic-appearing hospital room, that this was their third visit here to see the mysterious man Lincoln had pulled from Hudson Bay.

Lincoln Lee gestured towards the chair closest to their witness's bed and then pulled another chair next to the one now occupied by his partner. As she looked the still man over, Lincoln stole a sideways glance at Olivia. After a 10-hour shift, she still looked put together. He didn't know how she did it. To him, his partner, Olivia Dunham, was the toughest woman he ever knew and his repect for her ran deeply. He saw her break her concentration on their witness, if one could indeed call the sleeping man that, and he quickly looked away from her in an effort not to get caught staring.

Olivia Dunham turned and gave her partner a slight smile. "Has anyone heard from Dr. Gardner today? Is there an update on his condition?" Olivia asked him as she started to unbutton her wool coat.

"Well," Lincoln started gently, "the MRI showed no brain damage, no sign of a stroke or blunt force trauma. Technically, he should wake up anytime now. No hits in CODIS, and so far no one's called since his picture went out." Lincoln pulled his arms out of his sleeves, and threw his wool coat over the back of his chair. "You think he'll be able to tell us anything when he wakes up?"

Olivia just shrugged and rubbed her hands together. "Don't know. We could really use a lucky break. We still don't have any idea what those shapeshifters were after, or why. And how many more of them are out there."

Lincoln nodded his head in agreement and stood up. "I'll grab you a coffee, OK? And a sandwhich. I know you haven't eaten in hours. Any requests?"

Olivia gave him a broader smile. "Surprise me."

Lincoln laughed. "That could be dangerous, you know. I'll be back." He gave her a slight wink as he disappeared out the glass door, closing it slowly and completely behind him.

Olivia sighed as she turned her attention back to the man in the bed in front of her. _How did you get in the bay?_ She said to herself. Olivia took a good long look at the man she had come to nickname _John Doe_. His coloring was significantly better than the first time she'd seen him. There were mutiple scratches on his face, and she mentally checked off the scenarios in her head that could have caused them. A bar fight. A fight with a woman, or a man, or a mugger. Definitely a violent situation.

Olivia placed her arms on the siderail and started humming a tune softly as her stomach started to growl. She closed her eyes and thought about what she wanted to ask this man when he regained consciousness. She didn't know why, but Olivia felt he could offer little information on the shapeshifters found dead just yards away from where he was pulled from the freezing water.

When she opened her eyes she saw the man staring at her, and it startled her. He lifted his arms as though it was an effort to do so, and worked his jaw.

"Water," the stranger told her, his voice scratchy.

Olivia jumped from her chair and picked up the pitcher on the rolling table and quickly poured some into a glass. There was a straw next to the glass. Olivia ripped it open, placed it in the glass, and maneuvered the glass to the stranger's lips. He took a sip, swallowed it, and then took another.

When he stopped sipping, he let Olivia pull the straw from his lips, and she replaced it on the table.

"Excuse me one second," Olivia told him as she pulled her cell phone from her pocket and hit 2 digits. It didn't take long for him to answer.

"Forget something, Dunham?" Lincoln said in her ear.

"He's awake! Hurry back!" was all she said. Olivia hit one button and put the phone back into her pocket.

After Olivia replaced her phone in her pocket, she looked up to find the man staring at her, as if assessing her. He looked younger than he did in the water. A few days' growth of stubble filled the lower half of his face, trying to hide some of the scratches. His eyes were the intense blue she remember from before, the day they rescued him. When he suddenly opened his e-

"Do I know you?" the man asked her, interrupting her thoughts.

Olivia caught the slightest hint of an accent, which made sense since they were in Manhattan, one of the biggest melting pots in the country.

"My name is Agent Olivia Dunham, with the FBI. What is your name?" she asked the man trying to hide her anxiousness at getting answers.

He was quiet for several seconds, moving his jaw in contemplation. "I...I don't know. Where am I?"

The man turned his head and looked at his surroundings. "A hospital."

"You're in New York University Medical Center. My partner Agent Lee pulled you out of Hudson Bay 3 days ago. Do you remember how you got there?"

There was silence again, and then the sudden sound of Lincoln bursting through the door, looking at the site before him.

"Hey, it's good to see you awake Mr... I'm Agent Lee," Lincoln said nodding his head, and setting two styrofoam cups on the bedside table.

"I...don't know. I don't know how I got here. What day is it?"

Lincoln sat down in the vacant chair. "Today is January 20th, 2026."

The man in the bed made a scowl, as though Lincoln had said something unpleasant.

"Where were you born? Did you grow up here in New York?" Lincoln asked the man. "You sound like you have a little bit of an Irish accent."

"I...I think I grew up in Boston, but I'm not sure why I say that. I know New York, or, I did..."

Lincoln gave Olivia a look and then turned his attention back to the man. "I pulled you from Hudson Bay 3 days ago. Do you remember how you got there? Do you work on the docks?"

"N-not recently," the man replied, looking at Lincoln's face.

Lincoln could see the frustration growing there. "We found 4 dead people not far from where you were in the water. Were you in a fight? Was someone after you?"

The man continued to stare at Lincoln, his eyes blazing with frustration, as he tried to sit up. "I...don't know. I can't seem to remember-anything."

Lincoln caught sight of a lone tear in the corner of one of the man's eyes, and he knew he didn't have much time left. "Is there a loved one we can call for you? Someone who might be worried about you, who can tell us who you are? Someone in the city?"

"There was a woman, but,...I can't remember her," he said focusing his attention now on Olivia, who could also see the tears forming.

"It's OK. We'll call your doctor and let her know you're awake. Excuse me." Olivia got up from her seat just as the door to the room opened and a nurse stepped inside.

"He's awake!" Olivia quickly told her. "Can you get Dr. Gardner on the phone? I'd like to talk with her," she told the nurse softly.

The nurse nodded her head. "Yes, she wanted to be notified when he woke up. I wouldn't be surprised if she came in in the next hour to see him," she told Olivia. The nurse turned toward the man in the bed. "I'll be back in a few minutes," she told him, and then the nurse left the room.

Olivia gave her partner a look, then she looked back at their witness. "We're going to go now and let you get some rest. And some food. We'll be back tomorrow. Is that alright?"

Lincoln loved the way his partner could use tact, even in the most delicate of situations. He hid the smile that was trying to form on his face and turned back toward their witness.

"I guess," the man replied. "But I'm not sure how I can help the FBI," he said a bit gruffly.

They both nodded at their witness and then exited the room. Once Lincoln let go of the doorknob, he let out a long breath and turned toward Olivia. "I dunno, Liv. I have a bad feeling this is gonna be complicated."

Olivia just looked at Lincoln as they walked towards the nurses' station. She hoped he was wrong, but her gut told her he was probably right.

**Please review!**


End file.
